


Give me love

by BattleCry



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleCry/pseuds/BattleCry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cupid accidently makes a scarred bodyguard fall in love with a pretty new socialite, oh well. Accidents happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me love

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the Give Me Love- Ed Sheeran music video, in which cupid is a young woman who shoots people with her magic arrows and they fall in love with the first person they see. I don’t really know if this’ll be a one shot or not, we’ll wait and see.

After all this time Tayla was still a romantic at heart, even when some of her brethren had grown tired of the matching making business. Though she was still fairly new to this whole thing, she’s only been a cupid for eighty-four years, and she heard that the ‘newness’ hadn’t worn off. Truthfully Tayla wasn’t sure if it would ever wear off, and she hoped it never did. Tonight she was on the hunt for some new couples and this time she was hitting up the rich and glamorous. 

She wondered who she’d make fall in love this time and it excited her more than it usually does, sometimes one of her matches in up in the newspaper or magazine because it causes a major scandal and she loves it. She loves breaking down the standards society has built around love and to her there is no such thing as taboo and the words ‘forbidden love’ only makes her want to see it happen even more. This time she found herself in an expensive looking night club, she came in because of the soulful music.

Tayla danced around to the music as she shot her arrows at her ‘targets’, a shy beauty that had become the ‘watch my purse/drink’ girl suddenly had the courage to ask that hot bartender for his number. A couple slow dancing to a their own little music would more then likely have sex on the dance floor and two guy friends suddenly realized they were in love and started to make out. She waltzed right on up to the VIP room and gave a quick peek at her couples before opening the door. She didn’t just shoot her arrows randomly, if that’s what your thinking.

She likes to watch them a little first, to observe them. That bartender had been single and giving that girl major eye sex but she had been to shy to act, that slow dancing couple hadn’t known how to take their relationship to the next level and the newly turned gay couple had so much sexual tension it was casing a drift in their relationship because they were both in denial about it.

She can take one look at someone and just know these things. She can tell if their single or already taken or if they’re in love with another person or not, she won’t interfere if her intended target is already in another relationship. Inside, the VIP room was actually big enough to be considered a miniature club on its own and Tayla began to weave through the people. As soon as she saw her, she knew she had to help this girl. Unrequited love always pulled at her heart strings

She had been sitting in a corner of the suspiciously dark room, dressed to impress in an emerald green bodycon dress that went well with her auburn hair and ice blue eyes. Her beauty wasn’t what drew her near though, it was the longing look she was giving the blonde haired boy a couple of seats down from her that did it. Said boy, however, wasn’t giving her the time of day as he flirted with a pretty brunette.  
Tayla bit her lip as she debated on what to do, the girl was clearly smitten with the boy but the boy seemed smitten the with brunette, who really didn’t like him as much as he liked her. So how would she make him look at the redhead so he could fall in love with her? She knew that had to shoot the arrow at him in order to make this work. She watched as the couple stood up and the brunette gestured towards the redhead, the blonde boy turned his head towards her target and Tayla almost squealed at her good luck!

She readied her bow and arrow as quickly as possible and fired, unfortunately for everyone involved she hadn’t been fasted enough. She had miscalculated just how much he wasn’t into the redhead as he only scoffed at the poor girl and quickly turned away from her to face the brunette again. His body, which had turned forward to face the redhead, now turned back to the side and so arrow whizzed past him and ricocheted off the wall mirror that was behind him.  
Tayla gasped in horror as she watched her arrow fly off somewhere to the left. This was horrible, disastrous even, her magic arrow just hit someone it was never supposed to hit. What if that person was happily married? Or already in a serious relationship? One hit from her arrow would make that person fall in love with the first person they see and it could have heartbreaking consequences. The number one rule of being a cupid is to never break up a preexisting relationship, as someone’s heart would get broken and cupids make hearts happy by giving it love, not breaking them by taking it away!

Tayla searched frantically for anyone who showed signs of just being heat by an arrow full of love and her eyes landed on the worst case scenario. A heavily scarred, overly tall and overly muscular man was staring down at himself in complete confusion before he looked up with a look infatuation in his eyes and marched off. Tayla sent a quick prayer to the Seven, the gods these people worshiped in this world, before she followed his line of sight and quickly sent a few more.

It was that pretty redhead girl she tried to match up with that pretty blonde boy. Seven please forgive her now because this wasn’t going to end now. She watched in pure horror as the man grabbed the now sad girl by her arms and pulled her up to her feet, she had opened her mouth to say something but instead he covered his mouth with hers.  
Tayla bit her nails as she watched the girl go ramrod straight until her mind processed what was going on then she began to try and get out of his hold. It was obvious that she would have to make the girl fall in love with him too so the poor thing wouldn’t cry rape, as pretty much any woman would do if a strange man just walked up and kissed her senseless. Once someone has been shot by her arrow it will take hell and high water to stop that person from being with the person they first looked at.

Still, it felt wrong to make her fall in love with him as he wasn’t her intended target for her. She messed up and she messed up badly. With a sigh of defeat, she moved closer to the couple, she didn’t want a repeat of what just happened, and readied her bow and arrow. “Sa-Sandor stop it!” The girl gasped out when the man finally stopped plundering her mouth and moved down to ravish her neck. Wait, they knew each other? A little curious, Tayla wanted to know the type of relationship they had.

It was surprising to say the least, the unique relationship they have. Despite his horrible scars and hideous demeanor, he treats her gently and with a kindness that confuses her. Sandor openly mocks her for her naive nature but secretly cares for her more then she'd ever know. Sansa on the other hand doesn’t know if she should like him because of his kind gestures or hate him because of his harsh words, she just doesn't know how to act around him. Tayla lowered her arrow after learning of their relationship, just in time to see some resistance die out of the girl.

So she wouldn’t need her arrow after all… “Sandor-ahh!” Tayla could only watch in surprise as the newly formed couple sunk down to the couch and got lost in their own little world, Tayla looked around and concluded that the dark room was probably made for this very reason. She glanced back at the odd couple, they were in the process of removing each other’s clothes while engaging in a rather frantic bout of frottage, before she shrugged and left. It wasn’t so bad, they were both single and knew each other, what did it matter if she had made them fall in love by accident? Stranger things have happened before, one of her brethren bemoaned about accidentally making a bird fall in love with a hound with several centuries ago. Tayla left the dark VIP room to continue her hunt, though she made a silent vow to herself to be a little more careful now.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this wasn't the best I could do with this but I still wanted to post it! Made a collage thingy for it and posted it on Tumblr here:http://hear-my-battle-cry.tumblr.com/post/80788592981/cupid-accidently-makes-a-scarred-bodyguard-fall-in


End file.
